modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas/Eurasia
Between the borders of the European powers and the Far East lies Eurasia — an ancient and renowned region, once ruled over by many of the world's greatest empires, such as the Greeks, the Persians and eventually the Mongols too. These days, however, Eurasia is now increasingly contested between four different civilisations, although the greatest and most powerful amongst them thus far is Russia. Political summary In the Grand Campaign, Eurasia covers the northern half of the Asian continent which came under Turkic influence in the Middle Ages and is now ensconced under Russian influence. Only a few decades ago did Petrograd extend its rule all the way to the Sea of Okhotsk in the far east, and even so, there are still many areas not colonised by any major power thus far. In other words, Eurasia covers a region between the Urals and the Caucasus to the west and the Lena to the east of Siberia. Eurasia is mostly mountainous save for Siberia, Mongolia, Bukhara, Turkmenistan, Dzungaria and Balkhash, which are otherwise dominated by massive plains. Because it borders five different nations — India, Russia, Turkey, China and Iran — expect to see lots of bitter fights for Eurasia. The factions most likely to benefit from scrounging for influence in Eurasia would be Britain, Iran and Russia — especially the latter since a great deal of Russia territory borders the aforesaid uncolonised territories. And Russia would deservedly have to do so, given that Eurasia is very open to attack from Continental Europe and Asia. So as an acquisition target, Eurasia is a rather poor choice, unless Russia can be removed or you are playing as Russia itself. As such, Russia thus has an interest in expansion in Eurasia for several reasons — it, along with Western Asia and China, can fulfill the three-region victory condition very easily. The only issue remaining thus would probably be how to manage relations with the natives on youor doorstep. Because many of the territories which Russia starts of are located dangerously close to borders with the Ottomans and Iranian Qajars, open and bloody conflict in the Caucasus is always a major threat that won't go away unless one or more belligerents could be eliminated. Urals Oft considered the mountainous watershed which separates European lands from distant Asia, the Urals have been part of the Russian nation for well over three centuries now. Various minerals can be mined here and industrial activity has been taking place in these hills ever since the reign of the Czar Pyotr Veliky — ostensibly, to fulfill his needs for more muskets and ships. Bashkiria Alternating between river floodplain and hills, Bashkiria is a haven for all manner of wildlife, making it a hunter's paradise. In addition, it is also a vital outpost for the Russian empire in its Far East. Siberia Consisting of sparsely inhabitated mountain and forest, Siberia is known for being a source of precious metals, but the distance from civilisation means that few free men, if ever free at all, are willing to work the mines here. Bukhara The lands of the Emirate of Bukhara are amongst some of the most fertile in all of Eurasia, allowing this territory a great potential in cotton production.. :''Note: In the Dark Gods CtW, this is the capital of the Russians. Pamirs The strategic location of the Pamirs on the gateway from Persia into China has guaranteed these otherwise barren highlands the spotlight in the Great Game between the imperial powers with interests in Central Asia. The conquest of so vital a crossroads will surely allow our armies a better chance of being properly resupplied. Turkmenistan All sense of order appears to have perished in this region, which has fallen under the sway of various different tribal clans. *file:bonus.png: Partisans Balkhash Slave raiders continue to infest this territory under the local ruler's auspices. We must endeavour to make this land our own and redirect the martial spirit of the resident peoples to serve our own projects. Georgia This small nation, named after the Georgian crosses which appear on its national flag, was the very first Russian outpost in the Iranian world. The location of Georgia in the Caucasus however means that it is a vital resource for Russian projects in western Eurasia. Azerbaijan This restive territory ois one of the many frontier lands of the Caucasus. Azerbaijan's strategic location by the Caspian Sea makes it crucial for the projecting of power from Europe into Central Asia. Armenia Surrounded by mountains all around with a plain between, Armenia's location between Europe and Asia has made it a major prize in the Great Game to be played out between powers wresting for control of the Caucasus.. *file:supply_Centre.png available Persia Despite having been an Islamic nation for well over a thousand years, Persia is known for a fair number of grape cultivars — which are supposed to be eaten fresh or as raisins, but are sometimes covertly fermented into moonshine. *file:rare.png: Wine Afghanistan Aside from being known for being the source of some of the finest wool, Afghanistan is also a land riven by conflict due to its harsh terrain which favours decentralisation. The Emir of Afghanistan has been working to unite his people but with little in the way of progress so far. *file:rare.png: Wool :''Note: In the Dark Gods CtW, this is the capital of the Persians, now rebadged as Afghanistan. Dzungaria Long the westernmost terminus of the Silk Road leading from China to the far west, Dzungaria or Xinjiang as it is known to Chinese settlers is a vast plain bordered by mountains to the west and south. Despite being subjects to the Celestial Throne in Beijing, Dzungaria continues to seethe with discontent and can only be expected to continue to do so given that the inhabitants invest their allegiance not in their Chinese overlords, but in their ethnic identity. Dzungaria shares borders with Mongolia to the east, Kyrgiztan and Tajikistan to the west, and Kazakhstan to the north. Mongolia Once the heart of the greatest empire the world had ever seen, Mongolia now pays tribute to the Manchu empire of China. *file:rare.png: Horses Category:CtW